


Acute Intoxication

by scriibble



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriibble/pseuds/scriibble
Summary: "Last night… You came to my house, took off all of your clothes and told me you wanted to have sex with me," she continued as an afterthought with a little shake of her head, "and then you passed out."That... was not what she had expected.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 5
Kudos: 261





	Acute Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little oneshot I've been working on recently- I got the idea from a tumblr post (that I can't find now) that had the line "Last night… You came to my house, took off all of your clothes and told me you wanted to have sex with me and then you passed out." 
> 
> So I had to write this! Hope you enjoy :)

Acute Intoxication

Jane Rizzoli blinked herself awake, pushing her balled hands into her eyes as a headache- _migraine_ \- hit her like a tow truck. _What the fuck-_

She opened her eyes and sat up groggily, looking around to realise that she was not in her own bedroom. Instead, she was lying alone in _Maura's_ bed wearing absolutely nothing- did she even want to know why? She groaned loudly and ran a hand through her wild (matted) curls before noting the Chief Medical Examiner standing in the doorway wearing a smart skirt and blouse along with a knowing smirk, a cup of coffee and a glass of water.

"Ah, you're awake," Maura exclaimed with a bright smile as she came forward to hold the glass of water out for her friend.

Her _naked_ friend.

Jane felt uncharacteristically self-conscious in front of the doctor as she pulled the sheets up tightly around her chest and scrambled to make sure her -uh- assets were covered.

"Thanks," she croaked, her already deep voice a few octaves lower than usual, gravelly and rough in comparison to the quiet of the room. "So uh," she let out a humourless chuckle. "What happened last night?"

Maura passed the glass to Jane (who actually would really rather a coffee- bitter black) and perched on the end of the bed, looking every part put together and beautiful with her bare knees crossed delicately and her hair carefully styled in smooth honey curls. Jane felt a sharp contrast between Maura's perfect presentation and her own naked, disheveled, hungover state. She pulled the sheet tighter around her chest and, scanning the bedroom floor, wishing she could see some of her damn clothes-

"You don't remember?" Maura asked, her face unreadable.

"Well if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be lying in your bed naked," Jane said irritably, taking a noisy gulp of her water. What did she even drink last night to warrant feeling this shitty? It definitely must have been more than her usual couple of beers. Oh God- she was pretty sure whiskey had been involved.

Maura studied her face for a few moments longer as if searching for something, making Jane feel uncomfortably scrutinised, before standing. She straightened the imaginary creases out of her skirt and slipped her bare feet into the heels at the foot of the bed- Johnny Chews or whatever.

"Come on, we're late," she said instead, leaving the room.

Jane groaned and leaned her head forward on the palm of her hands, trying to alleviate the tension from her headache. _Where the hell were her damn clothes?_

* * *

The morning dragged on and by the time Jane had finally managed to get a coffee from the café she was ready to kill someone. Her head was _pounding_ , even three coffees down and despite her frustration at her apparent memory loss surrounding last night she had an uneasy feeling that she might not actually want to hear what happened. It wasn't as if waking up in Maura's bed (usually with one of Maura's legs thrown haphazardly across hers) was an unusual occurrence but being fully naked? That was definitely a first.

She eventually made it downstairs, armed with two coffee cups.

She found Maura pouring over a pile of files, clad in scrubs with her curls pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. At the sound of the door opening, she looked up, saying, "Ah, Jane." in greeting. "I've been going over the autopsy evidence-"

"Maura, tell me what happened last night" Jane interrupted, knowing she'd be easily persuaded to chat cases instead of what she came for. She put both drinks on the side. "Please," she added as an afterthought.

Maura paused to study Jane's face carefully before speaking, seemingly searching for something she couldn't find on her face (knowing Maura she was probably analysing facial expressions or whatever).

"You don't remember," she stated eventually, her tone unreadable.

"Well, duh." Jane retorted, her tone snappier than intended. "I wouldn't be asking if I did."

"Ah," Maura said brightly before launching into google mode. "Memory loss is very common in cases of acute intoxication. An enhancement in the GABA-A receptor during alcohol intake causes amnesia in the same way-"

_"Maura."_

That one word stopped Maura in her tracks and took a deep breath and carefully placed her paperwork down. Nervously her hands flitted to tuck her hair behind both ears and then smoothing her scrubs as she turned to face Jane fully. She cleared her throat and spoke clearly as if she was reeling off facts in a case.

"Last night… You came to my house, took off all of your clothes and told me you wanted to have sex with me," she continued as an afterthought with a little shake of her head, "and then you passed out."

Jane's mouth fell open and she struggled to get her thoughts together enough to form a coherent sentence. Whatever she had thought happened this was _definitely_ not it. "What-I- No.. Huh?" She stuttered, reaching desperately for an actual sentence, feeling helplessly incoherent. and then, "No I didn't-"

"Yes. You did." Maura nodded matter of factly. "If it helps at all you have a very toned physic physique- you demonstrate the benefits of a frequent exercise schedule despite the lack of nutritional intake you process."

Jane in the meantime(dying of embarrassment), opened and closed her mouth, words escaping her.

No. No! She wouldn't have- couldn't have-

But her mind suddenly brimmed with snippets of memory that she absolutely did not want to remember.

_"Jane, it's late. Are you okay?"_

_"I realised something tonight."_

_"What are you doing?"_

Oh, fuck.

Yes, she did.

_She slipped the shirt off of her shoulders, nearly toppling over as she reached for her belt buckle._

_"Maura," she'd murmured, clad in just her underwear._

And then-

_"Sex? Jane-" Maura's voice rang out as Jane surged forwards to fuse her lips to Maura's._

Oh, God.

Fuck.

Jane rubbed her head in her hands, feeling the burn of Maura's gaze watching her with amusement. She couldn't quite piece together the whole night but she couldn't deny that she had actually got naked and proposed sex. She knew her and Maura regularly danced on blurred lines of friendship; the brush of hands at eachothers waists, soft kisses against cheeks (maybe slightly too close to lips to be entirely platonic) and regularly cohabiting the same bed (and pretending not to remember how it felt to be entwined in eachothers arms). This, however, was new territory and Jane could feel her face absolutely _burning_ at embarrassment at how forward she'd apparently been.

"Maura," Jane said eventually, not knowing what else to say except, "I'm so sorry-"

"Stop, Jane." Maura interrupted. "I really didn't mind the late hour," she continued, stepping closer and gesturing with her hands for her to stop. She had a twinkle of amusement in her eyes even as her gaze darkened and Jane could have sworn her eyes flicked down appreciatively before locking with Jane's. "-and I _definitely_ did not mind when you got naked."

(Jane could have sworn her heart stuttered uncontrollably.)

"You got naked in front of Maura?" Frost's voice suddenly sounded from behind her and Jane closed her eyes in frustration. Of all of the things to overhear- "Damn, girl, I thought you'd have more chill than that!"

Jane turned to see Frankie standing next to him looking equally awkward at hearing about his sister and the Medical Examiner yet also clearly finding the whole situation hilarious. "Wait 'til Ma finds out she needs to plan your wedding to a doctor." he laughed good-naturedly.

Jane snapped, "don't you have any work to do?" and promptly left without a glance back, leaving a thoughtful Maura and cackling Frost and Frankie in her wake.

"What's up with her?" Frost laughed, nudging Frankie playfully.

Maura, however, turned her back and busied herself with files, last night still on her mind.

* * *

_Twelve hours ago…_

Maura always took her time with her routines and that included her night routine. The only time she would deviate from her careful process was when she fell asleep on Jane's bed (which had resulted in them waking in an entanglement of limbs that they subsequently ignored more times than either of them cared to admit).

It was just as she was going to bed that she heard someone at the door. She'd stayed up later than usual to catch a certain documentary airing on TV and so silence and darkness enveloped her house and the neighbourhood surrounding it. The banging of the front swinging open was not really an unusual sound in her home, especially when Jane had been out drinking with the team, but it made her jump all the same. She didn't bother with her dressing gown over the silk button-down shirt and short combo she was wearing but slipped her feet into fuzzy slippers before heading downstairs.

Maura reached the kitchen just in time to see Jane staggering into the house, unceremoniously yanking her shoes off and knocking a lamp off a table as she flailed for balance. She awkwardly tried to right the lamp with uncoordinated movements, cursing as she knocked a picture frame off a table during her attempts.

"Jane," Maura said softly to alert Jane to her presence, amused at Jane's drunken state. She had a lot of favourite Jane's; sleepy Jane who would grumpily reply to Maura's scientific ramblings at midnight; coffee deprived Jane who would stop at nothing to get a caffeine fix; gentle, caring Jane who would wrap a victim in a hug and whisper calmingly. Drunk Jane was among her favourites- she loved seeing her guard down.

Maura's eyes were focused and bright as she continued, "It's late, are you okay?"

Jane staggered slightly as she moved forwards towards Maura with a determined look on her face. "Maura," she practically growled. "I realised something tonight."

"Yes?" Maura was genuinely curious but turned her back momentarily to pour a glass of water for Jane. When she turned back around Jane's hands were lingering on the buttons of her shirt, clumsily undoing them. "What are you doing?"

Somehow three of Jane's buttons were undone to reveal a simple black bra and the endless pale skin of her torso.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jane said, slipping the shirt off of her shoulders and beginning on the buckle of her trousers. She moved with purpose, despite the whiskey making her balance off and her eyes blurry.

Maura paused for a moment, quietly assessing the situation."It seems as if you are getting undressed."

"Maura." Jane stumbled out of her trousers, clad in just her underwear. Maura stared, unable to summon a coherent sentence as her pupils dilated. Hooded eyes searched Jane's face and found a mix of amusement and want (Maura was an expert at analysing facial expressions after all). Maura's expression, coupled with the excess of alcohol that burned in her veins, gave Jane the confidence to stand up straighter and say, "I think that, you and me, there's something there. And we should do it." she gestured between the two of them. "Do this."

Maura's eyes clouded over with confusion. "You think we should engage in coitus."

Maura was aware of a subliminal attraction between the pair; she'd always been open to wherever her sexual desires took her and so women were not necessarily new for her. What, however, was new to her was having a best friend and she was very aware that best friends did _not_ engage in coitus.

(That was proving to be a hard rule to remember with Jane's rapid decrease in clothing.)

"Sex" Jane made a face and grumbled at the scientific terminology that was so inherent to Maura before reaching behind to unhook her bra and drop it to the floor.

Mild panic rose in Maura as she took in Jane's form, simultaneously feeling a flush of heat rise on her chest, her words coming out in a breathy, heated rush. "Sex? Jane-"

Jane surged forwards, kissing Maura full on the mouth and interrupting whatever else Maura may have said. Maura stumbled back; Jane had pushed forwards with a little more drunken force than needed that left them almost toppling over, her lips sliding and nipping over Maura's as her fingers pressed hips into the kitchen counter behind them. Despite her best intentions, Maura felt herself begin to kiss back, marvelling that how good sober Jane must be if inebriated Jane could make her weak at the knees and leave her breath hitched.

"Jane," she managed a moment later against Jane's lips between kisses. "We need to stop." she turned her head away, letting Jane's kisses land on her jawline (which was just as dangerous in itself). A puzzled Jane pulled away slightly and moaned in disagreement, murmuring Maura's name.

With a hand square on Jane's chest, Maura held her back and attempted to get her breathing under control, swallowing thickly. "I think we should have some coffee and talk, Jane. " She said eventually, feeling conflicted at the unexpected feelings raging and her certain knowledge that sober Jane would be mortified in the morning.

"mmm." Jane murmured and was easily led to Maura's bedroom where Maura laid out a pair of silk pyjamas to cover herself with and left her sitting on the bed.

Downstairs, as she prepared two steaming espressos (she knew she wouldn't be sleeping that night with or without caffeine), she attempted to get control over herself. She caught a glimpse of herself in the shiny surface of her coffee machine; mused hair, swollen lips, dilated pupils and skin a deep shade of pink. She couldn't remember the last time someone had had this huge of an impact of her but the contraction of her orbicularis oculi and pars orbitalis didn't lie.

She definitely had feelings deeper than friendship for her best friend.

By the time she'd carried the two steaming cups upstairs, Jane was passed out on her bed, silk pyjamas laying untouched beside her. Carefully avoiding her eyes as best as she could Maura tucked the sheets up around Jane's chin before lying on the bed next to her (a safe distance away of course.) She lay awake next to Jane's sleeping (snoring) form until her alarm went off the next morning.

* * *

_The next evening…_

Jane slouched on her sofa with a scowl on her face and a beer in hand (hair of the dog?) that evening, bitterly ignoring her phone that hadn't stopped ringing since she got home.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! I thought I'd raised you better than to get drunk and naked in front of poor Maura," Angela Rizzoli's dramatics had sounded through the phone. "Couldn't you get dressed up and take her on a nice date? Have I been a bad mother-"

Jane had promptly deleted the voice-mail without listening to the end and switched her phone off, cursing Frankie for not keeping his big mouth shut. When she next saw him she'd give him an earful. Even if he'd insisted Ma had 'pulled it outta him'.

She had just got up to grab a second beer when someone knocked on her door and she flung the door open and continued to the fridge without so much as glancing at who was there; she knew it was her mother. She should have known that ignored calls just resulted in unwanted, obligatory visits.

"I'm not in the mood Ma." She moaned, her tone somehow akin to both a grown woman and a squirmy five-year-old. She was _not_ in the mood to listen to her mothers' lectures right now; she had enough to contend with as it was. She turned from the fridge just in time to see it was not her mother turning to softly click the front door closed behind her but instead Maura. Jane felt a blush rise in her cheeks despite her best efforts and she stuttered on her words (damn). "ahh.. oh. Maura. Hey."

If she was going for casual she didn't quite achieve it.

She swallowed as Maura turned the lock in the door behind her and stepped further into the middle of the room, wearing a knee-length trench coat (of course tailored to perfection), elegant black kitten heels and an air of determination.

"Jane." she greeted, placing her bag on the sofa and turning to give Jane her full attention.

"Maura" Jane countered, tone laced with a sarcastic edge. After an elongated silence, she continued, "You know what I'm sorry but I'm not feeling up for company right now so I guess ill just see you tomorrow-" she tailored off when Maura held up her hand to stop her.

"I've been thinking about your… proposal." Maura interrupted, unperturbed. She straightened her back and lifted her chin to level with Jane, gaze fixed on her with such an intensity that Jane felt more exposed than she had sitting in her bed naked this morning.

"- and I've come to the inevitable conclusion that yes." she tossed her hair with a shake of her head that sent honey curls cascading over her shoulder. "we should engage in coitus. Or at the very least continue what you started last night."

What the-

Jane's mouth went dry. Fuck. She let out a humourless chuckle, all panic and some kind of fucked up elated anxiety that she couldn't comprehend. She searched Maura's face for some sign that she was joking and she wasn't sure how she felt about the deadly serious expression laced with some kind of subtle eye fucking. "Uh, Maura- I don't know what kind of kooky juice you've been drinking-"

Maura smiled, ignoring Jane's protests and reached for the belt cinched at her waist, undoing it and slipping the garment over her shoulders to pool on the floor.

And under that coat Maura wore… well, nothing.

Jane's stomach flipped and her breath hitched awkwardly in her chest (which had nothing to do with the killer hangover she was nursing and everything to do with the woman in front of her). God, was this how Maura had felt last night when Jane had apparently conducted a strip show of her own? She could hear the deafening pulsating of her heart in her ears, her lungs seems to swell into conflict leaving her breathing irregular and laboured and she quite honestly couldn't think of anything she could say to just make this _stop_. That much of Maura's skin on display coupled with the smouldering _I'm-picturing-you-naked gaze_ in her eyes was a deadly combination.

Her and Maura were just friends. Best friends.

(But if that's all they were she _definitely_ shouldn't be feeling an undeniable pulsating south at the sight of her naked friend.)

"Maura…" she said in a warning voice, swallowing hard as she watched the Medical Examiner saunter towards her. She tried to keep her eyes focused on Maura's face, failing as she caught her eyes flickering down further than was polite. Maura was pleased with this, her eyes lighting up in smug satisfaction, undeterred.

Jane backed up against the kitchen counter, suddenly not feel at all like the badass detective she was supposed to be and everything like a hormonal teenage girl. Maura stepped forward so that they were almost touching and flashed her dimples in a wide smile.

"It's only fair," Maura said, her voice not more than a murmur as she fingered the shirt Jane was wearing.

She leaned in slowly, slowly, needing to leave space for Jane to move if she didn't want this but (of course) with a nudge upwards she captured Jane's lower lip between both of hers gently. Time seemed to stand still until Jane let out a low groan (that she would definitely never admit to) and began kissing back. It was different this time; last night their kiss had been so desperate and fierce which differed from the slow burn, smouldering caress of lips of their second kiss. Jane's hands fluttered at the skin at Maura's waist before travelling up the smooth skin of her back to tangle in the curls at the nape of her neck.

When they eventually pulled back Maura smiled against Jane's lips with a short chuckle.

"What?" Jane murmured hoarsely, one hand still entangled in curls and the other coming to sweep a thumb across Maura's cheek.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to pass out?" Maura laughed.

"Don't you dare," Jane growled and pulled Maura back up in a kiss that lasted, well, most of the night.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
